Abu
'''Abu '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and its cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a Disney character residing in the Disney Kingdom who accompanies Mark on his journey through the kingdom. Background Shortly after the production of ''Aladdin, ''Abu was transported to the Disney Kingdom with Aladdin, Jasmine, Rajah and the other characters from the film. Still madly in love, Aladdin and Jasmine were immediately married and moved into a small cottage in the kingdom. Abu and Rajah moved into a small cottage next to Aladdin and Jasmine's. When other animal sidekicks entered the kingdom, Rajah began to look after them with Abu as his assistant. The sidekicks' main objective was protecting the kingdom with Davis' evil brother, Tank. Development Abu is based off of the Abu from Disney's 1992, Aladdin. He, along with Rajah were the characters that the storywriter wanted to include in his fan-fiction story. He chose not to include Iago, but he does appear as a resident in the Disney Kingdom. Abu does undergo, a personality shift in the Disney Kingdom. Abu's family and his relationship with them will be revealed in the cartoon series. Design In the storywriter's mind, Abu was going to an anthropomorphic monkey with a muscular build and wearing a black shirt and pants but the storywriter had the idea dropped for an unknown reason. So, Abu remains as his counterpart in the feature films. Personality Abu is portrayed as a small but loyal young monkey who appears loyal to everyone he meets. He always has reasons to be loyal to that certain person. For Aladdin, is because he's his lifelong best friend. For Jasmine, is because she's his master's wife and wants to ensure the lovers' happiness. For Mark, is because he's the kingdom's sovereign ruler and his new friend. If there isn't a reason, Abu would reply to someone by saying that he wants to maintain his loyalty to his people and his kingdom. Abu will even risk his life to protect the ones, he's close to. Whether if the threat is dangerous or life-threatening, Abu will without hesitate risk his life to protect his friends. Just like Pascal, Abu poses as a voice of reason for Rajah when he gets angry or plans to do something that'll end disastrous. Abu's relationship with Rajah is a brotherly relationship and the bond appears to be very close and loving. Abu is willing to do whatever it takes to make his best friend happy. Abu is very caring, selfless and will do whatever it takes to help his friends with their problems. It is shown that Abu's close relationship with Aladdin has shifted into a loving and caring character, thus Abu is one of the kindest characters in the kingdom. In the upcoming episodes that features one of Abu's relatives, he will be shown to family-oriented and obsessed with maintaining a close and loving relationship with them. Physical appearance Abu is a small and slender monkey with brown fur. He wears a black jacket and cap. Appearances Disney Kingdom Abu is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Rajah and the other characters. He warmly greets the Jones brothers as the new members of royalty. After sunrise, the boys left the Disney Kingdom with a group of Disney characters. During their absence, a mysterious lightning storm revives Tank and recharges his dark powers. He heads over to the castle to exact his revenge on his brother and in-law. Afterwards, the monarchs were inactive for three days. Curious about the kingdom's inactiveness, Abu, Rajah, Pascal and Maximus sneak into the castle and try to find Sammie and Davis. Unfortunately, an army of mummies surround the animals and trap them by using their enchanted bandages. They put them in the closet. Three days later, the Jones brothers return to the kingdom and discover that it has been cursed by Tank. Mark, the Princesses and Princes enter the castle and find the animal sidekicks in the closet. The gang later learns that Davis and Sammie have been imprisoned in a painting curse by Tank. The kingdom is evacuated to an abandoned village until further notice. Pongo tells Mark about the Disney cyborgs and he deduces how the cyborgs could help restore the kingdom. Abu offers to tag along with Mark on his journey through the kingdom. During their walk, the gang enters City Hall when they hear a noise. It was Tank and he informed the gang about his plans to murder Princess Annabelle and complete his revenge against the royal family. Before disappearing into the shadows, Tank gives the gang, a hard riddle for them to solve in order to find Annabelle. While most of the gang members were unable to solve the riddle, the Beast and Belle were able to solve it and learn that Annabelle is being held captive in a secret room under the fountain of Cinderella's chateau. By using the wand's magic, the gang enters the secret room and discovers the Princesses. Before they could be rescued, Tank's evil pet, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks the gang. Abu, along with Pascal is terrified at the sight of Scales. During the battle, Mark and Tinker Bell are devoured by Scales while trying to protect the Beast and Flynn. By using her flying dust and his strength, Mark and Tink are able to remove Scales' powercore, thus killing him steadily. The princesses are saved and brought back to the abandoned village. Back in the village, the gang learns that one of Tank's monstrous henchmen used a mechanical bomb to freeze time, allowing them to kidnap Cinderella. Mark learns that the time bomb came from Tomorrowland. Before boarding a tram to Tomorrowland, the gang stopped by the clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they took the tram over to Tomorrowland and learned that the time bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone, to which Jimmy is part-owner. He allows the gang to search his shop for clues. In the basement, the gang finds a painting that depicts Darwin and Tank's friendship being ended due to a heated argument. Mark deduces that Tank wants to get revenge on Darwin for abandoning their friendship. Before the gang could even leave the Time Zone, they were confronted by Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ, who has been ordered to kill Mark and the gang. Before DJ could have the opportunity to do away with the gang, Blaster and Juarez enters the shop and battles DJ. In the meantime, Tinker Bell calls over her fairy friend, Vidia. By using her fast-flying abilities, she casts a sleeping spell on DJ. Afterwards, the gang heads over to Darwin's observatory to meet up with the scientist. However, when they entered the laboratory, they were confronted by another threat, Darwin's corrupted assistant, Cujo. Despite his inability to move, Darwin tells the gang, how to defeat Cujo. They discard the rotten brain and put in the correct brain, thus restoring Cujo to his calmer state. Afterwards, they head over to the secret library to get answers on Tank's motives and backstory. By reading the ''Origin of Disney ''book, Mark realizes that if Tank destroys the Disney magic, all of the characters will become mortal and eventually die. The kingdom's only hope for survival is Mickey Mouse and his Friends. Before the gang could exit the library, another earthquake is initiated, causing Mark to fall to his apparent death. Feeling defeated, the gang returns to the abandoned village where they tell the gang about Mark's apparent demise. Willing to help his friends, Lucky activates a security camera allowing them to see Mark battle Tank as a dragon. Despite a minor struggle, Mark defeats Tank and restores order to Disney. Mark is brought back to the kingdom by Hurley and Mufasa. Abu and the other characters cheer for Mark and carry him back to the restored Disney Castle for a celebration party. Four years later, Abu has moved into the castle and has gotten a job as a chef. Before the ending, he attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Abu appears in the direct-to-video sequel as a supporting character. Along with Rajah, he moves into the castle and begins to help Mark with ruling the kingdom and stopping the evil wizard, Fabian from taking over the kingdom. Disney Adventures Abu appears in the episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Monkeys Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Based-off characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Chefs Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Musicians